This invention relates to dynamoelectric machines such as electric motors and generators and, more particularly, to brushless, multi-turn, homopolar (BMH) motors and generators.
A homopolar motor or generator is one in which the electrical field of the motor or generator is symmetrical about a particular axis. As a practical matter, such motors or generators are not widely used. One reason for this is because they operate at high currents and with low voltages. Since their operation involves use of brushes and slip rings, or other current collection systems, to supply current, losses due to the voltage across the brushes represents a major portion of the machines losses. Because machine losses are directly proportional to the current, this, in turn, greatly reduces the efficiency rating of the motor or generator. This rating could be significantly improved if, for example, it were possible to eliminate brushes from the machines.